Atiër
Atiër is a language spoken on the conworld Atëyer. In Atiër, the conworld's name means "remote", as the world is far away from anything else. =Setting= In Atëyer, Atiër is considered the official language of the planet, but other minority languages are used in small enclaves and some speakers live in the Northwestern province of Epiër. =Basic Grammar= The grammar of Atiër is completely different to English and so is the vocabulary, however, there are English loanwords. English: The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog. Atiër: Kerala vita i brauna-nu jatë ops vaqula epsila-nu. IPA: 'Kɛrəla 'vɪtæ i bɾa'ʊnænu 'ja:tɜ 'ɔpʂ 'væklə ''' '''Literal: Fox quick and brown-the (it) jumps over dog lazy-the. As you can see, the adjectives of colour come after any other adjectives and since there is no article, -u (or -nu, if the word ends in a vowel) to indicate the word "the", or -ec (or -sec if the word ends in a vowel) to indicate the word "a". Also: Some: -ic (or -sic) Many, multiple, a lot: -ac (or -sac) A few: -an (or -san) A little: -en (or -sen) When there is no tantamount article in English, no ending is placed to the word. Examples: English: Put a few green beans in a boiling pot. Atiër: Lecs biun-an ëpskaktë in prëis blastke-sec. IPA: 'Lɛks 'bjṷnan 'ɜpskæktɚ in 'prɤis blæskǝsɛk. Literal: (You) Put (imp.) beans-few green (pl.) in pot boiling-an As you can see, all of these phrases and grammatical regulations are made from the alphabet A B C D E Ë (F) G H I (J) K L M N O (Ö) P (Q) R S T U V Y a b c d ɛ ɜ f g h,ɦ i j,ɧ k l,ɮ m n o ɨ p β r,ɾ s t u,ɥ,ʏ,ʋ,ʊ,ʌ v,f ʏ,ɥ =Dictionary = Basics Yes- Sjen No- Nërk Hello- Alëui Goodbye- Acs Man- Ëmsarr Woman- Ëmtarr Human- Yuëman Reason- Raësan Conscience- Cënsans Verbs To be- Brëencsa To be born- Bas'anacsa To have- Asëencsa To think- Rbolëncsa To want- Vodëncsa To know- Anca To act- Estaca To be endowed (with...)- Buëca Numbers 1- Uots 2- Vielm 3- Periër 4- Nasc 5- Koël 6- Klyënd 7- Barend 8- Ols 9- Nuëyl 10- Syën 11- Syuots 12- Syavielm 13- Syaperiër 14- Syanasc 15- Syakoël 20- Kyoëd 21- Kyuots 22- Kyavielm 23-Kyaperiër 30- Saks 31- Sakuots 40- Kaksiyë 50- Senssiyë 60- Byaksë 70- Nigruë 80- Kaslë 90- Kagdë 100- Cyynt 101- Cyynt-uots 200- Vielme-cyynt 1000- Kyynë 1100- Kyynë-cyynt 1110- Kyyncyntë-syën 1111- Kyyncyntë-syuots 2000- Vielme-kyyns 1 Million- Milëuon Conjugation Brëencsa- To be Brëen'd' I am All the endings are the same for every verb! Brëen'cs' You are Brëen'ci' He is Brëen'co' She is Brëen'cise' It is Brëen'demand ' We are Brëen'deiecs ' You are Brëen'sand ' They are The past is indicated by a csi- in front of the verb. The future is indicated by an ecs- in front of the verb. The conditional is indicated by a cos'- in front of the verb The auxiliary verb "should" is indicated by a cas'- in front of the verb =Example texts= Ket yuëman-u bas'anacsand fra i kos'ëulund ci diniti i sacsëvant. Buëcsand cse raësan i cënsans i cas'estacsand uots sa vielm a spirit uotsalanecsovramsastit. 'Kʰɛt jʏm'æ:nu baz'anaksand fɾa ɨ 'kozʏlʏnd ki dini'ti: i 'sæksɜvant. 'Byksænd ksɛ ræ'zæn i kɜns'a:ns i kaze'stæksand ʊw'ɔts sa 'vjɛlm a spi'ri:t uwɔtsalæneksɔ'vræmsastit. All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood. Kyyncyntë-syuottë syavalmakyynë kyynacsand, u, cosu'kyynacsand ky kyyncyntë-syuottë kyvysyavalmakyynë bagandë-nu në cosu'kyynacsand a spyë a kyn. 1111 Spies spied, or they would have spied if the stupid 1111 opponent spies hadn't spied instead of them. Kɨnsintɜʃʲɔt:ɜ ʃavalmakɨn:ɜ kɨnaksænd, ʊ, kɔzʊkɨnaksand kʏ kɨnsintɜʃʲɔt:ɜ ki:vɨʃavalmæk:ɨnɜ βægændɜnʊ nɜ kɔzʊkɨnaksænd a ʃpʏɳ a ki:ⁿ Category:Languages